mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Koopalings
"So he left that job for the Koopalings. They are a group of high-ranking leaders in the Koopa Troop - and they all happen to be siblings. So teamwork comes easily to them." - Paper Mario: Wonder World '' ''"Grah hah hah hah!! Why you fight me? I keep the Blue Fire Diamond, one of the eight Elemental Diamonds. You have five Elemental Diamonds, so, when you defeat me, you will have six Elemental Diamonds, and with Air Diamond and God Diamond, you can be God Mario. Go!" - Larry Koopa in "Larry's Counterattack". The Koopalings were mistaken to be Bowser's kids but in a 2012 interview with Game Informer and Shigeru Myamoto, Shigiru said "Our current story is that the Koopalings are not Bowser's kids. Bowser Jr is Bowser's only biological son and we don't know who the mother is." It turns out that the koopalings were adopted by Bowser when they were really young and their real biological father is Bowser's cousin Fredrick von Koopa and their mother was Gwendolyn Koopa. Their parent's died before their eggs hatched in the Small Koopia and Dark Land Vs the Constitutional Empire of United Creatures War. They think that Bowser is their biological father since he never told them who their real parents were. They were born in this order: Ludwig, Roy, Lemmy, Iggy, Wendy, Morton, and Larry. They help their Step Dad in his plots, like helping their dad in releasing Paragoombas to eat all the food in the Mushroom Kingdom, messing with the seven continents , making the Mushroom Kingdom float , and to clog up the warp pipe that Mario and Luigi used to get to the Mushroom Kingdom. Members There were originally only seven Koopalings, but eventually Bowser ended up adopting more. The following is a list of them from oldest to youngest: Adopted Den I. Koopa The oldest of the fanon Koopalings. Den ran away from his father to the Ocean Lands after he lost a battle. He seems to have a dislike for his adopted dad Bowser. In 2014, he drowned, but was revived by Parax's ability to fart rainbows. This did have some negative consequences on the Ocean Lands, however, as much of the region is struggling with rainbow fart pollution causing increased levels of global warming. Scientists, including Toadsworth and Doctor E. Gadd, predict that the Ocean Lands will be turned into the Drought Lands by 2020, causing over 20 species of Cheep Cheep, dolphins, plessies and Maw Rays to go extinct. Ludwig Von Koopa Ludwig is the oldest and most skilled of the Koopalings. He is an inventor and used to be the leader. Troopa The second oldest of the fanon Koopalings. Troopa wears a spiked shell and a mask, and has a special wand that shoots Koopa shells. He is more quiet than the others, mostly not talking to any of them except Ludwig and Bowser Jr. Cooper McKoopa A red shelled Koopaling with a decent amount of hair. He is shown to have a huge love of food. Roy Koopa The second oldest of the canon Koopalings. Roy is shown to be a bit of a bully towards his siblings, and being the meaner and tougher one of the group. He usually wears shades. Derica Koopa Derica Koopa is a nice female Koopaling, who born in Rome and transferred to Bowser's Kingdom in the age 13. She has a pink skin, a pinkish purple shell, a tan muzzle, green eyes and mid-high blonde hair. She has a makeup on her muzzle, saying that Derica likes makeup. She owns a pet, a Magma Troopuiose. Lemmy Koopa Despite his wacky attitude and size, Lemmy is actually the third oldest of the canon Koopalings. He is never seen anywhere without his ball, and has a special wand made to shoot out balls. He is said to want to join the circus. Aiva Opel Koopa A Koopaling from another dimension. Aiva is immature yet smart. She was in a car crash with Mario that left her horribly disfigured and scarred for life. After this she struggled with crippling anxiety and depression, until she discovered heroin, and started stealing from Bowser to continue paying for drugs after she became addicted. Iggy Koopa The middle of the canon Koopalings. Iggy is the most psychotic of the group, shown to scream and yell a lot. He is Lemmy twin brother, but only because they used to look alike. He owns a pet, Chain Chomp. Wendy O. Koopa The third youngest of the canon Koopalings and the only canon female. Wendy is seen to have a love for ice skating and rings, as two of her boss battles have included this. Karana Koopa One of the younger Koopas. She works at a bunch of Publix stores like Seven Hills Station, Lenox Marketplace, Paradise Shoppes at New Hope, Paces Ferry Center, and Jonquil Plaza and 2 now closed ones Lovejoy Station, and Cobb Center. She will open a bunch on various roads like Cobb Pkwy in Atlanta not Smyrna nor Kennesaw, One on Tara Blvd in Hampton, One on Big Shanty Rd, and one on Wieuca Rd not counting the Lenox one. And yes all Publix stores are in Georgia. She is obsessed with Publix. Abel Koopa One of younger Koopalings, Abel is one of the 7 Deadly elementals. He is very powerful and can jump really high. Morton Koopa Jr Despite his large size, Morton is the second youngest of the canon Koopalings. He is shown to have a big mouth in the DIC cartoons, and has the ability to ground pound. Chez Koopa Chez is a Koopa who likes disguises. He was pretending to be Troy from High School Musical, Fletcher from A.N.T. Farm, Alton Brown in the early episodes of Good Eats and more. Unfortunately, he was horribly disfigured in a car crash. Marco Almost the youngest Koopaling. Marco has a good relationship with Morton, and always wears his backpack over his shell. He has a pet Reznor named Bam Bam. Larry Koopa The youngest of the canon Koopalings. Larry doesn't seem to have any special abilities besides his wand, she'll, and jumping abilities; however, he has recently been classified as the leader of the Koopalings. Marc Koopa Like Troopa, Marc is the second oldest of the fanon Koopalings. He has got a spiked shell and a Billy Gun. Who even knows what a Billy Gun is though, so disregard that last statement. He can run over water, slime, etc. by his Hover Sneakers, he can shoot Bullet Bills by his Billy Gun, and he can jump super high and spin jump. Persephone Koopa Persephone is the cheery and Naive 3-year old daughter of Princess Peach and Bowser, She is the youngest of all Koopas. She was created after one of Bowser's plights in creating the Ultimate Heir,by using some DNA from a from a strand of Peach's hair and mixing it with his own.Persephone is a relatively short Koopaling, with pink skin, a green shell, a tan muzzle. She and Princess Peach share the same blue eye color,and same blond hair. She also dawns a red sweater with Mario's insignia on it,as is was given to her,on her 3rd birthday. Aside from her red sweater,she also has a red headband in her hair and wears red ballet flats,with pink frilled socks.Persephone is full of energy,much to Toadsworth's dismay. She's pretty much intrigued by everything around her,regardless of if it's dangerous or not,and is often found in the castle garden rolling in mud or getting dirty somehow. She is sometimes bullied,by the Toads within the kingdom,yet she's still an oblivious,but positive ray of sunshine and has even befriended some of the toads. Occasionally,she likes playing games,and her favorite one is hide and seek,which often involves Mario,Luigi,Toadsworth,most of the castle staff and Occasionally Jacob looking for her for about half of the day,when in reality,she hides in the one place that nobody would look. Though she is completely oblivious to them,Persephone has a couple of powers that she obtained as a result of the expirement. Fire Breath Being able to create Shockwaves The Ability to Float The Power of Love and Healing Shaq Koopa Shaq Koopa is a Koopaling that loves basketball. He came into existence when a Koopaling in the distant future came back and cut off Shaq's head. The head makes Shaq Koopa the captain of the Koopa Basketball Team. Magical Koopalings Aaron Koopa Aaron is always the oldest and the leader of the Magical Koopalings. He can ground pound, crush everything and shoot thunderbolts from his blaster. His skin is reddish brown, his hair is a rainbow mohawk, and he has a mole on his cheek. Samuel "Sam" Koopa Samuel is the second oldest Magical Koopaling, with red spiky hair. His shell has bronze spikes. He is always driving an Airstrike Bill Blaster or a Koopa Clown Car, and his abilities are spin jumping, running through water, and fly using a Hover Board. Spike M. DeKoopa Spike M. DeKoopa is, despite to his size, the third oldest Magical Koopaling. He is seen having a spiky mohawk and fingerless gloves. He can use the sword to slash something. Khan Koopa Khan is the middle of the Magical Koopalings. He loves candy bananas, and his hat resembles a banana peel. His skin is light green, and his shell is orange, so he is very fast. And he also has a jetpack. Also a tractor beam pistol. He is named after Genghis Khan, because he does not hesitate when killing babies. Lou C. Koopa Lou is the third youngest Magical Koopalings. He drives a Dark Cloud or rarely a Koopa Clown Car. He can wall jump, star spin, and climb the walls found in a battle stage... Spiritus Koopa Spiritus is the only female Magical Koopaling and also the second youngest of this group. She can throw Bob-ombs or iceballs from her Blasters. She can jump very far and ground pound. Gene Koopa Gene is the next-gen Koopaling and the youngest of Magical Koopalings. His gloves are lime, his shell is lime and his armor that covers body, arms and his purple spines is from steel. His shell is very strong (with platinum spikes!), so Mario and his friends can avoid the shell. Robo Koopa Robo Koopa is not the member of the Magical Koopalings, but Bowser's Red Onyx Robo that resembles Larry Koopa, with platinum spikes on his shell. He can run very fast. Appearences Paper Mario: Wonder World The Koopalings appear in Paper Mario: Wonder World as boss characters. Super Mario Moose The canon Koopalings have been confirmed to appear in Super Mario Moose, along with their new sibling Troopa. At the moment it is unknown which Koopaling will be the boss of each world. Bowser's Story The original Koopalings will appear in Bowser's Story in the Koopaling Adventure DLC pack. All 7 featuring Troopa of them will be playable heroes. Unknown Game Order: * World 1: Larry Koopa (Larry's Electric Castle) * World 2: Roy Koopa (Roy's Pyramid Castle) * World 3: Wendy O. Koopa (Wendy's Whirlwind Castle) * World 4: Lemmy Koopa (Lemmy's Frosted Castle) * World 5: Iggy Koopa (Iggy's Chomped Castle) * World 6: Ludwig von Koopa (Ludwig's Castle of Spike Pillars) * World 7: Morton Koopa Jr. (Morton's Solar Castle) In addition, the World 8 Castle has been ruled by Kamek. Super Mario Adventures: A New Land The game introduces Magical Koopalings, the almighty brothers and sister. They become Airship bosses, while Koopalings rule fortresses. Koopalings They're fought in this order: * Berry Plains: Larry * Dusty Desert: Morton * Dolphin Riverside: Wendy * Mystical Woods: Iggy * Platinum Clouds: Roy * Snowy Cavern: Lemmy * Piranha Pipeway: Ludwig Magical Koopalings They're fought in order: * Berry Plains: Lou (Lou's Bomber Airship) * Dusty Desert: Samuel (Samuel's Sandship) * Dolphin Riverside: Spiritus (Spiritus' Supreme Submarine) * Mystical Woods: Aaron (Aaron's Airship Army) * Platinum Clouds: Gene (Gene's Chaotic Airship) * Snowy Cavern: Khan (Khan's Dark Airship) * Piranha Pipeway: Spike (Spike's Platinum Airship) Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Koopas Category:Bosses Category:Super Mario Moose Category:Bowser's Story Category:Koopalings Category:Larry Morton Wendy Iggy Roy Lemmy Ludwig